Mary's Song Oh My My My
by caromal
Summary: "After all this time, you and I." Oneshot songfic about Nathan and Haley's lives if they were the people in the song "Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift. This summary doesn't do the actual story justice.


**Songfic oneshot about Nathan and Haley through the years. They have a different story, and Dan isn't a jerk. Set to the song "Mary's Song (Oh My My My), by Taylor Swift. (My all time faaaave Tswift song, and I love all her songs, so that's really saying something about this one, ahaa.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Taylor Swift, One Tree Hill, or anything in this story.**

"Nathan, what are you doing?" I had asked, watching the basketball he was holding. He moved his hands around the smooth material, bent his knees, and shot, his wrist flinging forward. The ball flew effortlessly into the net, a faint _swoosh_ sound being heard. It was our families regular end of the school year barbecue. My mom, dad, and Nathan's mom and dad were all sitting on lawn chairs about ten metres away, scarfing down their hot dogs or hamburgers.

_She said_  
_I was seven and you were nine_  
_I looked at you like the stars that shined_  
_In the sky, the pretty lights_  
_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
_Growing up and falling in love,_  
_And our mamas smiled_  
_And rolled their eyes, and said oh my my my_

"Practicing my free throw. I'm going to make the school team." Nathan told me. I inspected his pretty blue eyes, almost seeming to shine as he retreived his basketball, and lined up for another shot.

"Nice one, son. Try a couple more." Dan, Nathan's dad, shouted from where he was situated on the chair, his mouth full of half-chewed hamburger. Nathan sighed and nodded, getting back into his athletic stance that consisted of squared shoulders, bent knees, ninety-degree elbows, and relaxed wrists. Yes, I had watched him play so many times that I had gathered this data over a period of time. Sometimes, I would go home and practice my shot as well, imitating his perfect posture and pose. But I could never get even one basket.

"If you don't mind, can you help me practice?" I asked politely, praying Nathan would agree. He looked at me for a minute, and then over to Dan, who was engrossed in a conversation he was having with my dad.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled a crooked smile, making my heart - even at age seven- beat a little bit faster.

So I lined up, while Nathan put his arms around me, showing me his methods to getting the ball in the hoop. And I got it in on the first try.

"Yay!" I exclaimed while Nathan got the ball before it rolled down the driveway. I put my hands up for a high-five, but was surprised when Nathan pulled me into a big bear hug instead.

"Good job." He said, while pulling away. I blushed furiously, twirling my little blonde curls around my finger.

"Oh look at them," my dad said, pointing as Nathan told me how I should make my wrists a little bit weaker. "They're so cute."

"I bet one day, they'll fall in love." Dan stated, smiling towards us.

"Not right now though! Our little baby is only seven years old." My mom reasoned, gasping for added effect. "She shouldn't even know what having a crush feels like yet."

"And they have two years separating them. Nathan's nine." Deb pointed out, recieving a nod from my mother.

"We'll seeeeee." My dad chuckled, taking a sip of his bear.

My mom smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh my, my my."

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_"

"I built the **best** tree fort in my backyard, wanna come see it?" Nathan asked when he put the basketball away. I nodded profusely, never turning down a moment with him. He led me to his ginormous backyard, and showed me his tree fort. I had to admit, it was pretty amazing.

"Did your daddy help you build this?" I said as he helped me climb up the ladder. Once I was safely inside, he took a seat and pulled out a bag of chips that he stashed in there, just in case he ever got hungry. He plucked a chip out, and then offered me some.

"Yeah. I wanted to build it by myself, but he said that if I did, I would make is unsafe. Which is probably true." He laughed, taking another chip. I smiled along with him, enjoying these moments we had alone.

"What do you think of my muscles?" He asked jokingly, pulling up the sleeves of his t-shirt to reveal small little muscles that had great potential. I smiled goofily, blushing.

"Theyre big," was all I came up with. He grinned as he pulled his sleeves back down.

"Yeah. I can beat up my dad with them."

"Would you ever beat up me?" I asked questioningly.

Nathan pondered this for a minute. "Yes. Because I'm bigger than you!" He exclaimed as his hands found my stomach, tickling me lightly. He stopped after a couple of seconds when he realized that he had squished his chip bag while he was attacking me.

"Oh crap."

I giggled quietly. "That wasn't really a beat up."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't _actually_ beat you up. You're a girl, that would be terrible!" He said, his eyes widening in mock horror. Once again, I laughed, Nathan never failing to make me happy. A few minutes later, a soft _pitter patter_ was making itself known on the roof of the treehouse.

"Aw man, it's raining!" Nathan said dejectedly.

"Good thing we're in a tree fort." I said, trying to brighten him up. He smiled helplessly at me, eating a crushed chip.

"True that."

**BOOM  
**

"Ahh!" I shrieked, the thunder coming out of nowhere. Nathan's brow furrowed at the sound. Soon, a streak of lightning appeared from the sky.

"We gotta get outta here." Nathan said, taking my hand as we climbed down the ladder quickly. We were at the bottom of the ladder, when I decided to go for it. Nathan's hair was already soaked, mine mirroring his. We were alone in his backyard, the rain coming down in buckets. It was the perfect moment. Even at seven I knew it.

But then my shy instinct kicked in, making me wonder even how to kiss a boy. So instead, I touched his arm quickly and sprinted away screaming, "tag, you're it!"

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...  
_

"Go Nathan!" I shouted from the stands. He looked over at me while he dribbled his ball and winked at me, continuing his route around the opposing team. I blushed and waved, even though his back was now turned against me. He went up for the lay-up, and pushed the ball in the net right when the buzzer went. The Ravens were officially in the finals.

"Yay! Go Nathan!" I screamed as the whole gym eruppted in cheers. I hugged Nathan's mom, Deb, who had come to watch the game with me. Nathan was lifted onto his teammates shoulders, and the first person he made eye contact with was me. He smiled in my direction, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

After Nathan was showered and changed, he walked out of the dressing room, his bag hitched around his shoulder. He walked straight over to me, hugging me closely.

"Nice game." I commented, pulling him down for a quick kiss. Right when I was about to pull away, Nathan pushed our heads closer together again, lengthening the kiss.

"Thanks," he breathed as we pulled away. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked together to his car. We were used to the odd stares by now, a sixteen year old dating an eighteen year old wasn't exactly the norm at Tree Hill High. But it was routine for us. We had gotten so used to being together, that it felt like a time never existed when we weren't.

"Nate!" Dan called behind us when we were in the parking lot. We turned around to see his mom, dad, and my parents.

"Mom, dad, I didn't know you were here." I said as they neared us.

"Yeah, well, we just came for the last bit of the game. Great job, Nathan!" My dad congratulated, slapping his shoulder.

"Thanks!" Nathan said.

"Yeah, really great game, son." Dan said, hugging Nathan.

"Thanks, dad. Well, I'm going to get Haley home." Nathan said as we started turning in the opposite direction.

"Oh, we can drive you, Hale-" My mom started to say, before I turned around and gave her "The Look". The Look was the wordless exchange I made with her every time I wanted to be alone with Nathan. My mom smiled, understanding. I winked at her and turned back to Nathan, hugging his side. He leaned his head down and kissed the top of my head tenderly.

"Wow, look at them." My dad said when he saw this intimate moment between us. Dan punched fists with him, knowing that him and my dad had called this.

"I never actually believed they would actually fall in love. But they seem perfect." Dan said as Nathan opened his car door for me.

"I believed it," my dad replied, smiling as we drove away. The mother's rolled their eyes.

"Oh my, my my." Deb said, shaking her head at the funny husbands.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my  
_

"What are you thinking about?"

I sighed sadly as I rolled down the window of Nathan's old Chevy he had gotten from his grandfather as an eighteenth birthday gift. It was beaten up and worn down, but it had a special type of heart to it that made me fall in love with it the first time Nathan unveiled it to her.

"About how you're going away to university next year." I mumbled, letting my hand flow through the wind that was coming at us. Nathan pulled over to the side of the dirt road we were riding on, and cut the engine.

"Come here," he said, motioning for me to climb into his lap. I sat down on his muscular quads comfortably as he wrapped his strong arms around my body.

"I'm scared that you're going to forget me," I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek. Nathan quickly wiped it away with his lips.

"Forget you? Silly girl, I could never forget you. And I won't forget you, because I'm going to come back to Tree Hill every weekend to see my baby." He stated, kissing my temple softly.

I rolled my eyes sadly, more tears trickling down my face. "It's The University of Maryland."

"So?"

"It's far away..." I replied. Nathan shook his head non-chalantly.

"Nowhere is too far for us." He said.

"And all the girls there..." I started, knowing that I would probably regret those words in a couple of seconds. Nathan always got very defensive whenever I mentioned the possibility of him falling for another girl.

And just as planned, Nathan groaned frustratedly.

"Really, Haley? Again?" He said, his voice stern. "I feel like you don't trust me around other girls or something, and it's really insulting." He spat out.

"Nathan, it's not that I don't trust you. It's I don't trust the girls." I reasoned, my voice gentle, trying to calm him down.

That didn't work.

"But you not trusting the girls around me, is basically you not trusting me around the girls, am I right?"

I stayed quiet.

"I am! I can't believe this, Haley! Three friggin years together and you don't trust me. What kind of relationship is that? One without trust?" He demanded, his voice livid. I had had enough. I didn't need to sit here and listen to Nathan lecture me about trust. I pushed myself angrily off of his lap and got out of the truck, making sure to slam the door behind me. My house was just down the road, so I stalked to it, fresh tears pouring down my face.

And the next morning, I found Nathan asleep in his truck, unmoved. I walked up to it, and knocked on the window. He was still in his clothes from the previous night, a strained look on his sleeping face.

I knocked louder, and he finally opened the door.

"Hey," I said timidly, waiting for his reaction. His eyes bored into mine for a couple seconds, until I had to lose eye contact. When I did, he opened his arms, pulling me close to him, like we had been the night before.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He murmured in my ear, kissing it softly.

"I'm sorry you think that I don't trust you, because I do." I said honestly, biting my lip.

I felt Nathan smile against my ear. "I know you do. I love you, you know that?"

I smiled along with him, turning around so I could face him. "I love you too."

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

"Aw, it's our spot!" I expressed, running over to the bench and table on the riverwalk. I touched the familiar wood, and sat down on my side of the table, jitters bubbling through my body. Nathan laughed, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he sat on the other side of me.

"Where you first tutored me." He reminisced, smiling at the fond memories. We had been great friends at the time, me newley into highschool, Nathan in grade ten. I knew the grade ten curriculum, for I had taken it in an advanced learning centre during the summer, so when Nathan called me up, asking me to be his tutor, I was more than ecstatic.

"And where you first asked me to be your girlfriend." I said, winking at him. Nathan blushed a light pink.

"Yeah, and then the tutoring kind of went downhill from there..."

"Hey! I was excited, I had my first boyfriend!" I giggled, grabbing Nathan's hand from across the table.

"And your _only _boyfriend." He said, grinning at the fact that we had been together for nine years. I smiled widely at this fact too, and increased that smile when he picked my hand up and kissed it softly before standing up.

"We're going already?" I pouted, before I saw him do the one thing I had been waiting for him to do the second he asked me to be his girlfriend at this very same spot.

On one knee, he pulled put a ring box. When he opened it, the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my life was nestled in a gentle velvet covering. It had one large diamond in the centre, surrounded by a bunch of little diamonds. In the sunlight, it shimmered like a rainbow. I shrieked so loud, I had attracted some people's attention.

And then more people's.

And then more, until we had a group of people, circulating around us, trying to mind their own business, but failing miserably. A couple of teenage girls stopped abruptly and pointed at Nathan, oohing and awwing. An elderly couple had also stopped, watching us intentley. Other people had also joined, but when Nathan started to speak, everyone disappeared. It was only me and him.

"Haley James. From the moment you became my girlfriend at this very spot, nine years ago, I knew you were the one. Not many people find love at fifteen. Well, I was fifteen, you were thirteen, but even when we were little, playing basketball, or playing in my tree fort, I was in love with you. I think it's about time we make this amazing relationship we have between us official. Haley James, I love you more than anything and anyone. Will you marry me?"

Tears had already started pouring down my face in the middle of his speech. I nodded endlessley, smiling so wide that I thought my cheeks might break off.

"Ye...yes." I choked out, before Nathan slipped the ring that now belonged to me, onto my fourth finger on my left hand, got up, and kissed me passionately. Everyone around us broke out into cheers and claps as my tears kept on coming down, even through our kiss. I had to break apart when I could no longer breathe, gasping for air.

"Oh my God," Nathan whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks now as well. He leaned his forehead against mine and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. And we stood there for God knows how long, in eachother's embrace, falling more and more in love with eachother each ticking second of the clock.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I  
_

The day had finally arrived. I heard the beat of the wedding song, knowing it was my turn to walk down the aisle. I smoothed my veil and dress once more, hooking my arm into my dad's, who already had tears in his eyes. I smiled at him nervously, before attempting to walk down the aisle in the massive heels my friends, Brooke and Peyton, had insisted I wear. God forbid that I look "too short beside Nathan".

Well, the wedding march was successful. My dad gave me over to Nathan, but not without a warm, lengthy hug from yours truly. I took Nathan's hand, and we exchanged vows truthfully, and honestly. I couldn't keep myself from staring into his deep blue eyes, glimmering the same way I had seen them shine throughout our whole lives together.

And in truth, our whole lives were just starting that day.

"Nathan, do you take Haley James to be your wife?"

Nathan grinned, his eyes becoming watery. "I do."

I smiled up at him, squeezing his hands. I already had a couple of tears trickling down my face, but I still managed to get out an "I do" when I was called on it.

I looked out into the crowd of people as we walked back down the aisle, officially husband and wife. I noticed some familiar faces from high school, some from university, some from my job at my best friend Lucas,'s mom, Karen,'s cafe, and some people I didn't even know. I then realized, our whole town had come to witness this wedding. My insides jumped as I wanted to just thank everyone for coming, but then I saw our mothers.

They were situated at the back, bawling their eyes out, handing eachother tissues. I let go of Nathan's hand briefly, hugging both of them at the same time, adding more tears. I pulled apart and wiped my tear-stained face, and told both my mother's that I loved them.

"After all this time..." my mother choked out, patting her cheek with kleenex.

"...you and my son." Deb finished, tears still rolling freely down her cheeks. I nodded happily before taking a strong hold of Nathan's hand, and walked into the beginning of rest of my life with him by my side.  
_  
I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

And even now, looking back on all of those times we've shared together, when we grow old, I know I'll always feel the same way about him. I'll always see that sparkle in his eyes, always feel that love in his heart. He could be eighty-nine, and I could be eighty-seven, and I will love him. Always and forever.

**The End.  
**  
**That was such a random songfic, but I was bored, didn't feel like writing another chapter of "Naley Season 8" , since I just released one today, and didn't feel like studying for exams! So I came up with this in a couple hours. (:**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
